Blonde But Brunette
by cakebitesx
Summary: Hi, My name is Skye Louise..


CHAPTER 1

I had just turned 16 on May 23. I was a shortie for a girl in my age. I have auburn colored hair and hazel eyes. My mom would look and me and say "Where did you get those eyes?" I could also ask myself the same thing. Why? Because none of my family members have eyes like mine. They would call me special. But somehow, I wasn't special at all.

I heard the beeping of my alarm clock, another day of being a normal high school girl. I opened my eyes, stared back at the beautiful warm sunlight.

_Beep Beep_. The alarm clock continued beeping; I gently lifted my head to look at it. 6:30?! "Shit!" I pressed the snooze button, quickly jumped out of bed, and wore my fluffy bunny slippers. _Tick Tock_. Time goes by, I could hear the tick tocking of the clock, it was silent in my room. I opened my closet, picking out what to wear. I scratched my head. Took out my pink and white striped shirt and denim jeans, then threw them on my bed, grabbed my towel which was hanging on the corner of my bed frame.

I glanced at my room; everything was the same since the day my mom got re-married to my step-dad, except when Travis came to this world. He's my idiotic 13-year-old brother. He has the brown eyes of my mom and blackish-brown hair of my step-dad.

"Hey," I called out while I was walking down the stairs. I realized that Travis was already outside; I could see him walking up the bus out the window. I ran to the kitchen, "Bye, mom, dad!" kissed my parents' cheeks. I didn't wait for my their response, I took a hand full of cookies from the cookie jar, which was on top of the counter.

The bus was about to leave, "Wait!" I shouted while waving my hands in the air. For some reason, it stopped. I walked up the bus, smiled at the driver, and turned to find Timmy who was sitting on the 6th seat on the left. He was my best friend since 2nd grade; he had blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin. For some reason, I like guys who has pale skin—But hey, I never had a crush on him, well, sort of. But that was years ago. I smiled at everyone who was staring at me as if something was wrong. I wanted to hit Travis' head for not waiting for me but no, I didn't. I knew what he was going to do. I sat next to Timmy, dumped my bag on my lap. He leaned in so that his face was 5 inch away from me

"Late again?" He smirked.

I nodded.

We walked down the bus, wondering why there weren't many students,

"Where are the people?" I asked Timmy, raising an eyebrow.

"We were waiting for you and Travis," Timmy looked at his watch, "For 15 minutes,"

Now I regret what I wanted to do to Travis. I bit my lip, and smiled, trying to look innocent.

"Welllll, why did you?"

"I needed to show you something after school,"

"Ohhhh… What is it?" I smiled, excitedly.

"You have to wait and see,"

I glared at him.

"You know we could get detention," I said, putting my lips in a straight line.

"Right," Timmy smiled, looking like he wanted a challenge.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Race you to class!" He winked at me and started running.

"Heyyyy! I wasn't ready yet!" I shouted, trying to catch up with him.

Timmy opened the door gently, peeking inside the classroom, still running, I accidentally pushed him, which made him open the door. _DUG_. The sound of the doorknob hitting the wall made everyone, even Mrs. Ward, our Math teacher, stare at us.

"Hmm, I see, Ms. Louise and Mr. Jensen, is it?" She called out, wiping her glasses with her hanky.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Ward. We thought we… were late." Timmy apologized before I did.

"I see that you two are late indeed, have a seat," She said while looking at her watch.

We didn't want to interrupt her Math class. We both took our seats; he sits right in front of me. He's a nerd at Math.

"Skye, I hope you studied algebra yesterday," Mrs. Ward asked me, she knew that I was bad at algebra. I stood up.

"Yes, I did," I lied, stammering. My legs were shaking.

"Let's see if you really did," Mrs. Ward looked at her book which was on her desk, "What is a vector?"

The question made my legs shake even more. I looked at Timmy with a 'help' face.

Timmy mouthed, "Page two hundred and ten," I didn't have my book on my desk, so I looked at Timmy's desk, his book was opened. I tried leaning in.

"Ms. Louise, you still there?" Mrs. Ward asked, holding her glasses below her eyes.

"Yes, Ma'am, It's… Uhh…" Before I could finish; the bell rang.

Saved by the bell. I smiled at Mrs. Ward.

"See you tomorrow, class, and Skye, I'm going to ask you the same question tomorrow, don't forget… STUDY," Mrs. Ward glared at me as she walked out of the class.

I took my bag off my chair and hung it on my shoulder, _tomorrow? _I thought. Timmy stood up and kept his book inside his bag.

"Sucker," Timmy snapped.

"Nerd," I stuck my tongue out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Now, don't you dare take it out!" Timmy warned me as he led me to some place.

"Just please, tell me what it is!" I was too excited, jumping up and down.

"Now open!" Timmy stopped.

Too excited, I untied the blind fold and handed it to Timmy, still closing my eyes.

"I said open," Timmy snarled.

"Fine, fine," I slowly opened my eyes; I couldn't believe what I saw.


End file.
